Something About Claire
by Ashalita Phoenix
Summary: Gray's perfect Thursday has been ruined by a newcomer but somehow she made it a whole lot better.


**Something About Claire **

My life was the same routine over and over again in Mineral Town. I wake up early in the morning and walk to center part of town, thinking and clearing my head for the headaches to come. Almost to ten, I make my way to work. I work for my grandfather who apparently gives me a hard time and there is not a day of peace in my work station. We argue constantly and I somehow wonder how we are even family. Thursday is the only day I feel peace. I don't work so I head to the library. There I meet Mary, someone I feel awkward around. Yeah she is nice and all but she is always fainting when I am around. I feel like the black plague. I borrow some books and head to the mountains to read. When I look below, I feel that my problems are gone and I feel free. No drama, no yelling, just peace in mind. I usually take the shortcut through an abandon farm but one Thursday, everything changed. I was making my way to the library with a book in mind of what I am going to read. When I got there, Mary was shy as always. "Hey Mary, do you have that book I was waiting for?"

"You mean the "Soul-Blade". I am sorry but someone borrowed already." Mary said. "She was just here a few minutes ago."

"A she?" I asked "Is it Karen or Anne?"

"No, she is new. I haven't seen her before. She waltzed here for a book to read." Mary explained. "Somehow, I didn't get her name. She was in a rush."

"Great, I was looking forward to read that book." I said, walking towards the door. "Bye Mary…"

"Bye…" She said, blushing at me. I walked towards the abandon farm. I guess I will just enjoy the view up the mountains. As I went to my shortcut, I bumped into the major.

"Gary, you should come here." He said.

"Why?"

"Well, it is now private property. Someone now owns the farm and land so we can't use it as a shortcut anymore." Major explained. "So you have to take the long way like everyone else."

"Great…" I said, walking away. "I am just going to my room and sleep this off. First my book and then the shortcut, I hate this." I walked to the inn and Anne and Cliff were talking. "Anne, can I get something to eat?"

"Whoa, what happened to you?" Anne asked. "You look so…"

"CAN YOU JUST FIX ME SOMETHING TO EAT?!" I screamed.

"ALRIGHT THEN GRUMPY!" She replied back. She hurried a meal for me as I waited for her.

"Gray, are you okay?" Cliff asked. "Did something happen to you?"

"Nothing, it is just my Thursday is ruined all because of the newcomer." I explained. "Have you met her yet?"

"Yes I have. She is very nice and funny. She was just here a few minutes ago with a book." Cliff answered. "She just came to introduce herself and all. She seems nice."

"She has my book." I said, gritting my teeth. "Do you know where she is now?"

"She said that she is heading to the Grocery Store to buy some seeds for the farm." Cliff said. I raced out the inn. I am going to save my Thursday by taking the book from her and going to the Mountains. Anne came out with a tray of food.

"Where is Gray?" Anne asked.

"He left…"

"I HATE HIM!"

I made it to the grocery store but all I found his Karen and her father. "Hey Karen, have you seen the newcomer?"

"Yes, she was here a minute ago. She bought a lot of stuff. She is loaded." Karen answered. "She even bought all the vegetable seeds."

"Damn I missed her. Do you know where is she going next?" I asked.

"Well, she mentioned the Hospital so she might be there." She answered. I raced away without a word. "He is so hooked on that girl. Oh my gosh, Gray is in love. The grouch is in love." I raced to the Hospital and I met the Doctor. He was lost in thought.

"Doctor, did you see a girl here?"

"Yes and she is so beautiful." Doctor said with awe.

"Snap out of it Doctor." I bellowed. "Do you know where I can find her?"

"She was going to pray in the Church." The Doctor said. "She is such an angel." I didn't care much about the Doctor's crush. I wanted to see this girl and take the book. I went everywhere. I went to the Church, the Beach, the Wine House, the Center of the Town, even the mines. I was out of ideas and I didn't know where to look. Until I realized that I only have two places left, the abandon farm which it is not abandon anymore and the Mountains. I walked back down and stared at the shortcut near the carpenter's house. I walked on the path and to my amazement the farm looks so much better than before. Everything was cleaned up. There were no branches or stones lying around or stomps and boulders. Not even a single weed was growing. I hid behind a tree when I heard singing from the distance. It was woman around my age with long golden blonde hair and sapphire eyes.

"My own home… my own home… My own home… My own home…" She sang, watering her crops. I watched her. Is this the newcomer I have hated just because of a book? It can't be. "I must tend the garden until flowers bloom for me. When that comes I'll make a bouquet, and give it to my friends with glee." She hummed as she was watering and her voice was so pleasant. Then she saw me and let out a smile. I still hid from her, hoping that she doesn't come over and chase me away. "I must find a handsome husband and have a daughter of my own, and she will go and tend the garden and I will love my husband more. My own home… My own home… I must tend the garden until the day the flower blooms." She turned to me. "Hello…"

"Hello, I am sorry for spying on you?" I said, covering my blush with my cap. She walked up to me with that same smile. "You are the newcomer?"

"Yes, you must be the crazy blacksmith that was looking all over for me." She said, giggling. "I am sorry for taking your book. I can give it to you if you want."

"No, I… Well… My name is Gray." I said, offering my hand to her. She just grabbed it.

"My name is Claire. Do you want to stay for dinner?" She asked. "You don't have to since you were looking all over for me. I must have ruined your Thursday."

"Dinner is fine and… I think you made my Thursday better." There is something about Claire that made my Thursday a day to look forward to.


End file.
